


My Pattern of God

by Deflamation



Category: Dragon Quest Monsters
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deflamation/pseuds/Deflamation
Summary: It takes extreme eugenics to make the perfect monster...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	My Pattern of God

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Morne's title generator
> 
> I don't know if anyone else even remembers this game. Certainly no one requested the fandom, though frankly I think with EAD's love of monster sex it'd go far if I got anyone to join. But I spent so much time building this breeding chart and even longer trying to complete it. I'm still not done. I still don't have a perfect death monster to show for it, but I do have a monstrous spreadsheet.


End file.
